1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a highly conductive polymer composition comprising a doped polysilane having an aromatic amino group in its side chain.
2. Prior Art
Most polysilanes known in the art were those having an alkyl group as typified by methyl or a phenyl group as a substituent. See R. West el al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, 7352 (1981). Thereafter synthesized were polysilanes having a hydrogen atom as a substituent or a substituent containing a reactive carbon-to-carbon double bond and polysilanes having a halogenated alkyl group. Since it became possible to crosslink polysilanes, further application of polysilanes was expected. See R. West et al., J. Organomet. Chem., 300, 327 (1986).
Recently proposed were polysilanes having a silyl group introduced as a substituent (JP-A 12636/1988). It was also proposed to introduce a phenolic substituent into polysilanes in order to apply them as resist material (JP-A 113021/1988).
Paying attention to the photoconductivity and conductivity of polysilanes, the same assignee as the present invention proposed to introduce a carbazolyl group-containing substituent into a polysilane to restrain the photo-decomposition thereof (JP-A 43702/1993).
However, polysilanes which are doped generally become electroconductive, but not to a sufficient extent. There is a desire to have a conductive polymer composition comprising a polysilane which is doped so as to exhibit high conductivity.